Distractions
by theoncomingsulk
Summary: Science and wine glasses and handcuffs, oh my! Delphine, Cosima, and Sarah discover that one's attraction to another is not governed by nurture, but rather by nature.


"So my hypothesis is basically based upon the idea that prenatal and early natal environments influence the development and maturation of the zygote, an idea that is supported by the fact that the variations in an intrauterine environment and the mitochondrial DNA of a cloned offspring result in an organism genetically different from its progenitor, but it doesn't explain why our outward appearances are similar if, by nature, they should be different regardless of the cloning. Perhaps…"

Cosima's voice carries across the room, her intonation changing as she speaks on different subjects and ideas and goes off on tangents that last for no less than ten minutes. Delphine knows that she's supposed to be paying attention, but all she can think about is how utterly captivating Cosima is when she speaks.

She speaks with so much energy and passion that she manages to catch the attention of Sarah, who is listening intently from the chair across from their soft blue couch, her eyes on Cosima rather than the movie she claimed she was watching. Feeling Delphine's gaze on her however, Sarah turns her attention back to the movie and turns the volume up on her computer.

"The genome to generate a functional multicellular organism is governed by the outside influences as well and…" Cosima breaks off, now distracted by the movie that was previously at a volume below her voice level.

"Continue, _ma chérie_," Delphine encourages. She pauses to sweep her blonde hair out of her eyes and repositions herself so she's lying down next to Cosima. Cosima is sitting with her legs crossed and has a glass of wine in her hand, out of which several drops of crimson liquid had spilled onto Felix's blue couch when her hand motions had gotten slightly overenthusiastic. Delphine props herself up on her elbows and gently removes the wine glass from Cosima's hand as she begins to speak again.

But Delphine still can't bring herself to listen to what Cosima is saying; she's too busy being distracted by the lips forming the words. Flashes of soft skin and rosy lips and tender touches and her name sounding so sweet on Cosima's lips run through her head. And suddenly it's all that fills her mind, and it takes all of her self control not to jump Cosima's bones. She couldn't do that, not with Sarah two feet away.

Unable to control her urges, Delphine gently runs her fingers over the other woman's thigh. Cosima doesn't stop speaking, having just started off on a new tangent, but she sighs softly, almost unnoticeably, and smirks as if to say _I know what you're doing._

"And that's what I'm saying, the subsequent expression of that newly formed diploid is the most important part! Without that-". She cuts off with a small sigh as Delphine's hand slowly travels up her thigh, tracing invisible patterns that send shivers all through her body.

Sarah clears her throat and it's obvious that she's noticed what's going on. Delphine shrugs and decides that since Sarah had already noticed, why try to hide it? She sits up and runs her hand down Cosima's thigh, using her thumb to trace little circles, as Cosima strokes Delphine's cheek and brings the French girl in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and warm and they can't stop smiling while kissing. They break and giggle softly, both overwhelmed with feeling and lust, so when Cosima starts to go in for another kiss and they both start giggling again, Sarah decides that they're being distracting.

She stands up from her chair and takes Delphine by the arm. She forcibly moves Delphine to the green chair next to her, across from Cosima, and says "You two are being distracting. Shut up and watch the movie, I can't concentrate when you are being all lovey-dovey."

Sarah sits down only to have Delphine get up again and quickly jump on top of Cosima, giggling out of sheer happiness and ridiculousness. Sarah sighs, frustrated. She would have let them just keep going, but now it was a game, and Sarah always wins games. So she quickly goes to Felix's coffee table drawer and shuffles around for a bit. When she shuts the drawer, she emerges victorious with a pair of Beth's old handcuffs. Smirking, she grabs Delphine by the arm again as she tries to escape and, despite Cosima's protests, handcuffs Delphine to the legs of the green chair.

Cosima stands facing Sarah with her mouth open in an incredulous smile. Delphine smirks, the cold metal of the handcuffs somehow arousing her even more. But she contains herself and settles to a comfortable position on the floor.

She grins. "Cosima, _mon chaton_, would you mind passing to me the wine glass?"

Cosima giggles at Delphine's English and the nickname, and refills the glass of wine. She passes it to Delphine and quickly sits down, after receiving a glare from Sarah.

Delphine looks down at her wine glass and smiles. She spins the wine and smells it, and then takes a long sip, looking up at Cosima through her long lashes. Cosima grins and looks away.

Delphine runs her tongue along the edge of the wine glass as Cosima peeks back at her. She flushes and crosses her legs. Delphine starts flicking her tongue along the edge of the glass and Cosima looks at Sarah, who is paying great attention to the television, and then looks back at Delphine.

And then Delphine starts running her hand down her legs in the same patterns she traced on Cosima. She continues to touch herself and make little noises with her mouth that Cosima knows all too well. Cosima struggles not to laugh or jump Delphine's bones, so she simply sits there with her legs crossed, warmth spreading throughout her abdomen, and her face bright red. She's all too distracted to notice that Delphine is having the same effect on Sarah.

Sarah's face flushes as she sees Delphine continue to touch her legs and chest and flick her tongue in and out of that _damn_ wine glass. The same warmth Cosima feels is one that Sarah had felt many times since her last night with Paul, but she hasn't had time to herself since he left.

Sarah clears her throat and says "I gotta go get some more beer", which is a poor excuse seeing as they neither were drinking beer nor did they have any, but nevertheless she excuses herself and goes into the next room.

The second Sarah exits the room, Cosima practically flies over to Delphine and straddles her. She leans over and they both desperately kiss until they're both breathless. They have a sense of urgency about them and they grasp desperately for a sense of relief but their need only grows worse.

As they break from a kiss, Cosima whispers, "Now let's get you out of those handcuffs, shall we?" Delphine nods, her chest heaving from the kisses. Cosima pulls a hairpin out of Delphine's hair and, using a trick that Beth had taught her, she picks the lock and Delphine is set free from her bonds.

Now that Delphine has been released, there is less of a sense of urgency, but they both still feel the need to be on top of each other _that moment_. They rush to undress each other, kissing in between breaks for breath and they are almost naked and Cosima is already on top of Delphine before she realizes something.

"Shit, man. Sarah's still here. She could walk in at any moment and see us just banging on this couch."

Delphine laughs. "Let her," she says as she leans up to continue the necking, but Cosima pushes her back down and breathes, "Let's go get a room."

They can't stop kissing even on their way out of the room, Delphine with nothing on but her long shirt and a sock, and Cosima naked except for her bra and underwear. They knock into Felix's painting supplies and accidently spill some paint and they think they hear something shatter. Cosima bangs her elbow on the doorframe but Delphine's mouth is on her neck, almost biting at the sensitive skin and she gasps with pleasure instead of pain.

They stumble into a small room at the beginning of the hallway and Delphine is sucking on her neck and Cosima is moaning with pleasure as she leans her back against the closed wooden door. She opens her eyes, about to return the favor, when she sees a pair of very familiar eyes staring back at her.

Sarah is sitting on the bed, staring at the couple in astonishment and embarrassment. Her cheeks are flushed, her underwear is lying in a heap on the floor, and it's very obvious as to what Sarah was doing all alone in her room.

"_Merde_," Delphine whispers, after turning to see the reason that her girlfriend had stopped necking.

"Oh shit! Sorry, um… we'll just go, Sarah- so sorry," Cosima stammers, eager to get out of the awkward situation in which the three had found themselves. She moves to open the door and leave, but Delphine's hand around her waist pulls her back.

"What are you doing?" Cosima whispers furiously. Delphine's eyes flicker towards Sarah, who is slowly pulling her underwear back on, back turned away from the couple. Delphine leans in and whispers, "Is it possible that you two…?"

Sarah's rush out of the room after Delphine was deliberately trying to arouse Cosima suddenly clicks and Cosima turns towards Sarah. Curiosity about this new information compels Cosima to walk towards Sarah and gently turn her to face her. Cosima studies Sarah's face for a second. Sarah looks a little confused but doesn't say anything before Cosima leans in and presses her lips against Sarah's.

It's the strangest feeling, like kissing a mirror, but she's real and she's there and she reciprocates. Sarah wraps her arms around Cosima and sinks into the kiss. Her tongue flicks against Cosima's lips and she opens them. The kiss is deep and hungry and it takes everything for Cosima to force herself to break the contact.

It doesn't stop at the kiss. Her spark ignited, Sarah takes charge and pushes Cosima to the bed. She straddles her and they kiss and it's sweet and familiar but so different. After either ten seconds or ten minutes, neither of them could tell, Sarah mumbles, "I'm not a lesbian" and then continues to kiss Cosima. Cosima's giggles are muffled by Sarah's mouth on top of hers, and when they finally break she laughs and says in a loud whisper, "It doesn't count if you're clones."

Delphine joins them on the bed and kisses Cosima, tasting Sarah on her lips. Shirts are removed and underwear is thrown to the floor. Delphine refuses to take her sock off because she knows that Cosima secretly thinks it's adorable. Sarah finally gets up the nerve to kiss Delphine, and she finally understands why Cosima has such a thing for the girl. Sarah arches her back as the French girl straddles her, the kiss almost hotter than the first time she kissed Paul for real.

But Sarah feels a pull and returns to her clone, their lips meeting again and again. Cosima's fingertips move gently down Sarah's belly and over the heat that is building between her legs. Sarah groans and moves her hips, pleading for contact.

She moves her fingers and her hips wriggle desperately against the touch. Cosima can feel the other women's thighs shaking against her fingertips and logically, the situation is so utterly wrong. And yet Cosima can't remember ever feeling this connected to someone, so utterly captivated by every aspect of another person, despite the fact that physically, they were exactly the same.

Then Cosima turns to the beautiful blonde, who's just sitting there, captivated by the interaction between the two girls. Delphine takes Cosima's cheek softly and runs her thumb across her lips. Delphine thinks she could live one hundred years and still never tire of kissing Cosima. She lays back as she feels Cosima pull her legs apart and kiss her thighs, slowly and deliberately. She feels Cosima's lips and Cosima's tongue and they kiss along her long legs until they're at the place where she needs her most. Delphine arches her back and moans, begging for more.

_Please, Cosima, please, please, faster, don't stop, faster, oh god your tongue, faster, fingers, harder, I'm almost there…_

When she comes she shakes and whispers Cosima's name over and over and that name is met with those lips and Sarah is joining in again, making Cosima shake as much as she did, and when it's all over they all fall back, bodies shaking and occasionally twitching with the after effects of the amazing pleasure they had all received.

Cosima finally breaks the silence, propping herself up on her elbows and turning towards Sarah. "My _god_, you're gorgeous, Sarah." Cosima breathes. Delphine laughs and Sarah smirks.

"That's really narcissistic, Cos."


End file.
